Angelica Pickles Escape from Egypt and Gets Grounded BIG TIME!!!!
Angelica: "Yes! I'm back in California. So long, Egypt!" (At home) Angelica: "I'm going to watch SpongeBob SquarePants while my dad is at work." (40 minutes later) Angelica: "That is the greatest show ever. Oh, crap! It's my Dad." Drew Pickles: "Angelica, how dare you escape from Egypt and watched SpongeBob SquarePants. That's it. You are grounded (10x) big time. Now, I'm going to call the visitors and they will teach you a lesson." (5 minutes later) Drew Pickles: "Angelica, you have a lot of visitors who want to see you." Prince Tuesday: "We're the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. We heard that you got escaped from Egypt and watched SpongeBob SquarePants." Justin: "I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. Start liking my movie. Because its made by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer." Mrs. Brisby: "I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. And I'm so mad at you for escaping from Egypt." Timothy Brisby: "I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. And I agree with what my mom says." Fievel: "I'm Fievel from An American Tail. You are a very bad (9x) girl!" KiraKiraPopPrincess26: "I'm KiraKiraPopPrincess26. SpongeBob SquarePants is made by Nickelodeon, and you are strictly prohibited from watching those types of shows." EricTheDisneyGuy: "I'm EricTheDisneyGuy. You are worse than the villains of Nickelodeon." Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam. You will never watch my show anymore. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Daniel: "I'm Daniel, and you are a bad (8) friend of mine!" Amanda: "I'm Amanda, and I agree with what Daniel says." Skyler Hawkins: "I'm Skyler Hawkins, you will eat at Subway instead of Arby's from now on." Jake: "I'm Jake, and I agree with what Skyler says because she is my girlfriend." Ryder: "I'm Ryder, you will not watch our show anymore. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Chase: "I'm Chase, you will go to Drayton Manor instead of Splish Splash." Marshall: "I'm Marshall, and you are even worse than Pedro and Edro." Zuma: "I'm Zuma, you will go to Disney concerts instead of Nickelodeon concerts as well." Rubble: "I'm Rubble, you will watch Angry German Kid videos from now on." Rocky: "I'm Rocky, you will go see The Incredibles 2 when it comes out to theatres." Skye: "I'm Skye, you will be banned from helping me save the animals and friends in my helicopter." Katie: "I'm Katie, you will never hang out with me ever again." Cap'n Turbot: "And I'm Cap'n Turbot, and you will also be banned from making fake VHS openings for good." Tinky Winky: "I'm Tinky Winky." Dipsy: "I'm Dipsy." Laa Laa: "I'm Laa Laa." Po: "And I'm Po and we're the Teletubbies. We will not tolerate your behaviour any longer." Buster: "I'm Buster Bunny. Start liking Tiny Toon Adventures. Because it's made by Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment." Babs: "I'm Babs Bunny. And I agree with my brother." Phillip Psareas: "I am Phillip Psareas. Start liking Family Guy, because it's made by 20th Century Fox, a subsidiary company of Disney." Hirashi: "I'm Hirashi, and I agree with my boyfriend. Start liking WB, Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network shows and movies." Tori: "I'm Tori." Donha: "I'm Donha." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. You will be forced to watch our show from now on." Timmy Turner: "I'm Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents, you are not watching my show anymore. Because my show is made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. My cousin Louise Bunny said that you will not watch Max and Ruby anymore. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Barney: "I'm Barney the Purple Dinosaur. You will be forced to watch my show on PBS Kids." Star Butterfly: "I'm Star Butterfly. You will be forced to watch Star vs. The Forces of Evil. Because it's made by Disney." Marco: "I'm Marco Diaz, and I agree with my girlfriend." Blooregard Q. Kazoo: "I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. Please, stop watching Paramount and Nickelodeon movies and shows." Robin: "I'm Robin." Starfire: "I'm Starfire." Cyborg: "I'm Cyborg." Beast Boy: "I'm Beast Boy." Raven: "And I'm Raven and we're the Teen Titans. You will be forced to watch our show. Because it's made by Cartoon Network." Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V, we will throw you a Disney or PBS Kids themed birthday party instead of Nickelodeon themed birthday party from now on." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "This is me, DavidtheAnimationGuy. And I heard that you escaped from Egypt." LouieLouie95: "I'm LouieLouie95. When will you stop escaping from countries you've been sent to?" Ericina: "I'm Ericina. If you hit on me, I'm so going to tell the ambulance." Gumball: "I'm Gumball Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball, start liking my show. Because my show it's made by Cartoon Network." Darwin: "I'm Darwin Watterson, and I agree with my brother." Dipper: "I'm Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls. Start liking my show. Because it's made by Disney." Mabel: "I'm Mabel Pines, and I agree with what my brother says." Princess Peach: "I'm Princess Peach. All of the Paramount and Nickelodeon characters told you that they will never see you ever again." Snow White: "I'm Snow White. The reason why you were sent to Egypt is because you got Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook arrested for nothing." Leopold Slikk: "I'm Leopold Slikk aka. The Angry German Kid. Me and Ronald Ramierz will beat you up with our keyboards everytime you wish us we get eaten by sharks." Ronald Ramierz: I'm Ronald Ramierz aka. The Angry Dominican Kid, and I agree with Leopold Slikk." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. I'm not coming over to your house anymore because you keep putting me on The Chair like I didn't do anything bad." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. And me and Dylan cannot believe that you escaped from Egypt after your parents told you not to." Ichabod Crane: "I'm Ichabod. Ichabod Crane from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. If you beat up Brom Bones, he'll beat you up back!" Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. You will never watch Ferris Bueller's Day Off ever again. Why? Because that movie is made by Paramount." Abney: "I'm Abney." Teal: "And I'm Teal. Start paying attention to BBC, CBBC, and CBeebies more than Paramount and Nickelodeon as you forget your memories about those two! That includes our show." Joy: "I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you did!" Sadness: "I'm Sadness. Fear: "I'm Fear. Disgust: "I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you did!" Anger: "I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you did!" Bing Bong: “And finally, I'm Bing Bong. You totally have no business making fake VHS openings and watching Nickelodeon and Paramount movies and shows." Anger: "This will teach you a strong, strict, painful, and capital lesson. You will be wearing nappies for the rest of your natural born life." Disgust: "That's right, Angelica. You will be wearing nappies for the rest if your natural born life." Fear: "You will be going to boot camp led by Edmund Foon." Sadness: "Angelica, I called every Paramount and Nickelodeon store managers around the world to tell them that you are not allowed to buy everything made by your favourite companies ever again." Joy: "Instead of giving you PAW Patrol DVDs, I will give you Disney shows and movies on DVD from now on." Teal: "Abney and I will donate some of your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon to our friend Neep." Abney: "If you try to destroy my lovely cabbages, I will kick you out of my island!" Queen Lanolin: "If you try to watch Wallykazam, the CBeebies blobs and the Poc-Pocs will attack you!" Ichabod Crane: "If you try to lock Katrina Van Tassel in the attic, I will lock you in the attic back!" Warren Cook: "You will sleep in a frog pond with no bed and no blanket." Dylan Priest: "You will be forced to play Disney video games from now on. And you will also be forced to read Disney books and magazines from now on as well." Ronald Ramierz: "You will go to Disneyland and Walt Disney World Resort instead of Nickelodeon Universe." Leopold Slikk: "You will also go to Radio Disney Awards instead of Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards as well." Princess Peach: "The only live shows you are going to are: Disney on Ice, Marvel Live, Barney Live, Teletubbies Live, and other live shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Mabel: "All your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon will be donated to the hospital." Dipper: "All of your toys made by Paramount and Nickelodeon will be donated to charity." Darwin: "You will be forced to do everything not related to Paramount and Nickelodeon." Gumball: "You will become a fan of Looney Tunes every day." Slippy V: "If you try to kidnap me and all my friends, I will sent you to India." Raven: "We will destroy your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff with our superpowers." Beast Boy: "Me too." Cyborg: "Me three." Starfire: "Me four." Robin: "Me five." Marco: "If you try to watch Shimmer and Shine, Star Butterfly and her friends will beat you up with baseball bats!" Star Butterfly: "If you dare call me a stupid girl and say I talk like a stupid girl, I will kick you in the butt!" Barney: "If you call me a mean dinosaur, I will sing the 'I Love You' song for your punishment." Ericina: "If you use the computer, the only website that you'll be on is Club Penguin." LouieLouie95: "You will be going on a surprise trip to a theme park that is not related to Nickelodeon and Paramount." Angelica: "What kind of theme park is it?" LouieLouie95: "It's a surprise." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "Your account will be closed and you will not be on YouTube ever again." NathanDesignerBoy7: "If you watch anything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, I'll sent you to Australia." Timmy Turner: "If you try to get my favourite things being flushed down the toilet, I will get revenge on you!" Finn: "You will go to night school every night for the rest of your life." Sena: "You will also go to summer school every summer from now on." Rai: "You will receive spankings and slappings 24/7!" Donha: "You will sleep in a doghouse instead of your bed from now on." Tori: "And worse, we will destroy your Paramount and Nickelodeon things by using this Tai Chi card." Blooregard Q. Kazoo: "Here are your punishments, no movies, TV shows, video games and products made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, and Viacom, no fake VHS openings, no Cynthia dolls that you like, no Cynthia Make-Up Area, no YouTube, no Facebook, no Twitter, no NC-17 or R-rated movies made by Paramount, no Nickelodeon vacations, no pizza, no fast food places related to Pepsi, and many more." Hirashi: "There will also be no Beavis and Butthead, no Bubble Guppies, no PAW Patrol, no The Fairly OddParents, no Wallykazam, no The Backyardigans, no Sanjay and Craig, no Rusty Rivets, no Ridiculousness, no Max and Ruby, no Nella the Princess Knight, no Blaze and the Monster Machines, no Peppa Pig, no Go Diego Go, no Danny Phantom, no Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, no TUFF Puppy, no SpongeBob SquarePants, no Dora the Explorer, no Dora and Friends: Into the City, no South Park, no Little Bill, no Shimmer and Shine, no Blue's Clues, no Catfish, no CatDog, no Team Umizoomi, no Zack and Quack, no Team America, no Brickleberry, and no other TV shows made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Phillip Psareas: "Everytime when Wallykazam comes, we will switch it to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse." Babs: "Your girls' bedroom will be replaced with boys' bedroom. And the room will be purple and light red including boys stuff as well." Buster: "There will be no Burger King, no KFC, no Pizza Hut, no Taco Bell, no Dairy Queen, no Arby's, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Papa John's, no Blimpie, no Little Caesar's, no Arctic Circle, no IHOP, no Sbarro, no Quiznos, and no other fast food places related to Pepsi." Po: "The only fast food places that you will go to are: McDonald's, Wendy's, Popeye's, Chick-Fil-A, White Castle, Subway, Checker's, Domino's Pizza, Papa Gino's Pizza, Charley's, Five Guys, Gatti's Pizza, Nathan's Hot Dog, Sonic Drive-In, Denny's, Qdoba, Applebee's, Carl's Jr., Olive Garden, Moe's, Church's Chicken, Boston Market, Dave & Buster's, and other fast food places related to Coca-Cola and Dr. Pepper including Starbucks and Dunkin' Donuts as well." Laa Laa: "You will also eat and drink nasty foods like raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, baby food, fruits, vegetables, Russian vodka, chicken feet soup, popcorn, cotton candy, soft pretzels, chocolate bars, chocolate coins, chocolate eggs, cake, soda, junk food, and other types of food as well as other foods that you hate." Dipsy: "You will also drink Coca-Cola and Dr. Pepper beverages instead of Pepsi beverages from now on." Tinky Winky: "The only desserts that you'll eat from now on are chocolate mousse, chocolate and vanilla based cakes, brownies, dessert pizza, chocolate and vanilla based ice cream, chocolate based candy, fruit based sorbets and sherbets, glelato, flan, and tres leches cake." Angelica: "No! (12x) I hate these types of food, not even Five Guys." Cap'n Turbot: "Too bad, Angelica. Those are the only things that you'll eat from now on." Katie: "You will forget your memories captured by Nickelodeon and Paramount. Instead, you will find your memories captured by Disney, Cartoon Network, Turner Broadcasting System, Warner Bros., 20th Century Fox, BBC, ITV, New Line Cinema, MGM, Universal, Columbia Pictures, and other companies as well." Skye: "You will be forced to watch baby shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Bob the Builder, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Doc McStuffins, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Wild Kratts, Arthur, Sesame Street, Thomas and Friends, Swashbuckle, In the Night Garden, Topsy and Tim, Clangers, Twirlywoos, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Pingu, Woolly and Tig, Spot, Hilltop Hospital, The Wiggles, The Animal Shelf, PJ Masks, The Save-Ums, Lunar Jim, Charlie and Lola, Tweenies, Fireman Sam, Caillou, Postman Pat, Bear in the Big Blue House, Rolie Polie Olie, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Timmy Time, 3rd and Bird, Mister Maker, Waybuloo, Rastamouse, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Get Squiggling, and other baby shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Rocky: "You will be forced to watch kids and primetime shows like Total Drama, The Amazing World of Gumball, Tom and Jerry, Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, Regular Show, The Simpsons, Scrubs, Futurama, Adventure Time, Milo Murphy's Law, Camp Lazlo, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Family Guy, American Dad, Two and a Half Men, Miami Vice, That's So Raven, Gravity Falls, Fish Hooks, Jessie, Good Luck Charlie, Tiny Toon Adventures, Scooby Doo, Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Horrid Henry, Mr Bean: The Live-Action Series, Mr Bean: The Animated Series, You've Been Framed, Harry Hill's TV Burp, The X Factor, Saturday Night Takeaway, Dancing on Ice, and other shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Rubble: "Me and the PAW Patrol team will donate all of your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon to the Lookout Tower and you are never giving it back forever." Zuma: "You will be strictly forced to watch movies, TV shows, play video games, read books and magazines, and listen to music made by WB, Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network, PBS Kids, Marvel, Lucasfilm, 20th Century Fox, Sony Pictures Animation, Disney, Columbia Pictures, Pixar, and other companies from now on." Marshall: "If you make a fake VHS opening, the pups and I will beat you up!" Chase: "You will become a Hello Kitty fan every day." Ryder: "You will also become a Hannah Montana fan every day as well." Jake: "Everytime when PAW Patrol comes, we will switch it to Tiny Toon Adventures." Skyler Hawkins: "I will bring out the animals and they will beat you up to teach you a lesson." Amanda: "You will be sent to the audience to teach you a lesson." Daniel: "I will give you a hard slapping just to teach you a lesson." Wally Trollman: "I will donate some of your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon to my pet dragon, Norville." EricTheDisneyGuy: "You will be forced to watch Disney shows and movies from now on." KiraKiraPopPrincess26: "You will be forced to listen to Sparta remixes, Justin Bieber, Kelly Clarkson, Pink, Disney music and songs, Myan Cat music, and others as well." Fievel: "You will be forced to watch my movies. And if you don't, the Giant Mouse of Minsk will kill you!" Timothy Brisby: "You will be strictly forced to watch shows and movies not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Mrs. Brisby: "Not only that, you will also be forced to watch The Secret of NIMH every day as well." Justin: "I agree with everyone." Prince Tuesday: "Me too." Drew Pickles: "Me three. Now start watching TV shows and movies, play video games, read books and magazines, and listen to music not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, or you'll be grounded forever!" (cut to Angelica and the TV) Angelica: "Well, it looks like I'm stuck wearing nappies for the rest of my natural born life. And I'm forced to watch TV shows and movies, play video games, read books and magazines, and listen to music not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Can my life get even worse than this?" TV Announcer: "Stay tuned for the premiere of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West coming up next on Toon Disney." Category:Grounded Videos Category:Episodes featuring the Teen Titans